Demasiadas Pinkie Pies/Galería
El hechizo de Twilight Too1.png Too2.png Too3.png Too4.png|Prueba de nuevo Twilight puedes hacerlo Too5.png|¡Fiuh! Too6.png|Este hechizo es realmente difícil Too7.png Too8.png Too9.png|Pinkie se lleva a Twilight Too10.png|Rebota el hechizo Too11.png Too12.png Pinkie abraza a Twilight alrededor de su cuello.png|Pinkie Pie abraza muy fuerte a Twilight Sparkle Too13.png Too14.png Too15.png 640px-Pinkie hugging herself S3E3.png 640px-Pinkie unraveling her hooves S3E3.png 640px-Pinkie 'Whatcha doing' S3E3.png 640px-Twilight 'Trying to turn that apple into an orange' S3E3.png 640px-Twilight and Spike with the Bluejay Orange S3E3.png 640px-Orangebird flies by S3E3.png 640px-Pinkie 'Wee' S3E3.png Too16.png|"¡Qué lindo pajarito naranja" Too17.png|Bouncy Pinkie Pie. Too18.png|Pinkie choca con Rarity Too19.png|Rarity ocultándose y sorprendida Pinkie Pie, de una manera agradable. Too20.png|¡Algún poni en una máscara con forma de Rarity! Too21.png|Saltando arriba y abajo Too22.png|Ohh, perdóname Pinkie Too23.png|¡La última creación de Rarity, hermosa como ella! Too24.png|He trabajado duro en este fabuloso vestido. Too25.png|"Encantador, ¿no?" Too26.png|¡Pero Rarity...! Too27.png|¡Oh, no! Too28.png|"Tal vez no fue mi mejor..." Too29.png|Mis ojos son especiales... Too30.png|¿Qué dijiste? Too31.png|Rarity, mira a Pinkie preocupada. Too32.png|Te estoy mirando, Twilight. Too33.png|Parece que ella está en un apuro. Too34.png|Creo que me estoy volviendo loca otra vez. Too35.png|Un momento incómodo entre amigas. Too36.png|"No nos vamos a convertir en una naranja!" Buscando diversión en otro lugar Too37.png|Dash no está teniendo nada de esto hoy. Too38.png|Rainbow Dash golpeando la niebla con su cola Too39.png|Pinkie aparece. Too40.png| Too41.png|¡Qué divertida es esta nube. Too42.png|¡Oh, oh, deja que te ayude un poco! Too43.png|Existe debate sobre si esta racha Pinkie tiene un potencial de velocidad a la altura de Rainbow Dash. Too44.png|Por lo general, no se ve a Rainbow Dash dando vueltas como ésa Too45.png|Rainbow Dash se marea Too46.png|Dashie mirando una nube. Too47.png|"Gracias Pinkie." Too48.png|Applejack feliz tirando a Apple Bloom en una carreta de manzanas. Too49.png|Pinkie a punto de saltar Too50.png|Ooh, esto parece divertido. Too51.png|¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes? Too52.png|Apple Bloom tiene una buena vista. Too53.png| Too54.png| Too55.png|Fluttershy tiene una fiesta de té con Ángel. Too56.png|¿Qué fue eso? Too57.png| Too58.png| Too59.png| Too60.png|Pinkie haciendo una terrible cara Too61.png|Pinkie Pie haciendo una gran sonrisa Too62.png| Too63.png|Bueno, justo lo que yo quería oír. Too64.png| Too65.png| Too66.png|Espero que esté bien. Too67.png| Too68.png| Too69.png|Una mariposa en la nariz de Pinkie. Too70.png|Me alegro de poder ayudar. Too71.png|El rostro de Fluttershy siendo aplastado Too72.png|La cara de Fluttershy siendo aplastada Too73.png| Too74.png|Am ... Pinkie ... No creo que te puedas doblar así... ¿llamo al médico ahora? Too75.png|Fluttershy se ofrece para ayudar a Pinkie. Too76.png|Eso se ve incómodo, Pinkie. Too77.png| Too78.png| Too79.png| Too80.png| Too81.png| Too82.png| Too83.png| Too84.png|Pinkie rebota felizmente. Too85.png| Too86.png|Rainbow vuela delante de Pinkie. Too87.png| Too88.png| Too89.png| Too90.png| Too91.png| Too92.png| Too93.png| Too94.png| Too95.png|Pinkie Pie está empezando a sentir la presión. Too96.png|¡Oh, no! Pinkie parece frenética. Too97.png| Too98.png| Too99.png| Too100.png| Too101.png|El hechizo de Twilight se convierte convierte a una rana con cara de naranja. Too102.png| Too103.png| Too104.png|Twilight se siente molesta Too105.png| Too106.png| Too107.png| Too108.png|Twilight preguntándose sobre la salud mental de su amiga Too109.png| Too110.png| Too111.png| Too112.png| Too113.png| Too114.png| Too115.png|Sólo tengo esta cantidad de tiempo. Too116.png| Too117.png| Too118.png| Too119.png| Too120.png|Ooh Pinkie, no seas tontita. Too121.png|Twilight inadvertidamente condena a Equestria con un comentario improvisado Too122.png|El reloj no se detiene, Pinkie. ¡TIC-TAC! Too123.png|Pinkie imitando la alarma de un reloj Too124.png|¡Riiiiiing! Too125.png|¡Es hora de la fiesta! Too126.png|¡¿Qué está sucediendo en ahora?! Too127.png|Wow Twilight, realmente tienes grandes ojos. Too128.png| Too129.png| Too130.png|Mi cuerno, puede hacer magia. Too131.png|¡¿Qué pasó?! Too132.png|¿Qué pasa, Spike? Too133.png|Spike se ve orgulloso de sí mismo. Too134.png|Esa no era la respuesta que Spike estaba buscando. Buscando al Estanque Espejo Too135.png|Pinkie Pie paseando por el Bosque Everfree. Too136.png|El Bosque Everfree es cada vez más tenebroso. Too137.png|¿Son aquellas ramas unas manos? Too138.png|Ella está mirando extrañamente feliz Too139.png|Pinkie se come una zarza Too140.png|¡Uh, oh! ¡Mirada hacia fuera! Too141.png|¿Quién puso ese agujero peligroso en el medio del bosque? Too142.png|Eso debe doler Too143.png|Atada por las lianas Too144.png|Golpe de cara Too145.png|Cualquier persona pensaría que mi cara es una tarta Too146.png| Too147.png| Too148.png|Pinkie jura no mentir. Too149.png| Too150.png|"Y en su propio reflejo miraría" Too151.png|"Llamando a quien su reflejo compartiría". Too152.png|"Y solemne que no temería" Too153.png|"A la idea de que se duplicaría" Too154.png| Too155.png|Al igual que en la G1, con la excepción de la copia es grande Too156.png| Too157.png|"Oh, Pinkie, tienes que dejar de hablar contigo misma" Too158.png| Too159.png| Too160.png| Too161.png|Me resulta difícil distinguir a una de la otra Too162.png| Too163.png|Ahora a mirar. Too164.png| Too165.png| Too166.png|Y así los dos galoparon hacia el atardecer y vivieron felices por siempre Tratando de no perder ninguna diversión Too167.png|Pinkie y su duplicada dejando el Bosque Everfree. Too168.png|Ahora Pinkie puede ver lo molesta que es su doble en realidad Too169.png|Pinkie y Pinkie Pie y su duplicado salen del bosque. Too170.png|El duplicado de Pinkie Pie parece estar muy emocionada. Too171.png|¡Creo que veo una piruleta en los arbustos! Too172.png| Too173.png| Too174.png| Too175.png| Too176.png| Too177.png| Too178.png| Too179.png| Too180.png| Too181.png| Too182.png| Too183.png| Too184.png|Dashie en el pozo de agua. Too185.png|Rainbow está leyendo el mismo libro de nuevo, a pesar de que Twilight tiene una gran cantidad de libros de Daring Doo. Too186.png|Eso es suficiente lectura para hoy. Too187.png|Es hora de tomar el sol. Too188.png|¡Aquí vengo, Rainbow Dash! Too189.png| Too190.png| Too191.png| Too192.png|Tú... ¿qué? Too193.png| Too194.png|"¿Vienes, Dashie? El agua es genial, es totalmente húmeda y todo." Too195.png| Too196.png| Too197.png|Aplastar nubes fue mas difícil de lo habitual hoy Too198.png|La verdad estoy exhausta. Too199.png| Too200.png| Too201.png| Too202.png| Too203.png| Too204.png| Too205.png| Too206.png| Too207.png|"Oh." Too208.png| Too209.png| Too210.png| Too211.png|"¿Y el granero ya está en pié?" Too212.png| Too213.png| Too214.png|"Pero, creí que habías dicho que habías ido con Applejack" Too215.png|Rainbow Dash, tratando de averiguar lo que Pinkie está haciendo. Too216.png|Muerde el asimiento de una baya. Too217.png| Too218.png| Too219.png|"Oh, Pinkie Pie." Too220.png| Too221.png|"Me alegro mucho que hayas pasado." Too222.png| Too223.png| Too224.png| Too225.png|La sonrisa de Fluttershy. Too226.png| Too227.png| Too228.png|Esa amplia sonrisa Pinkie. Too229.png| Too230.png| Too231.png| Too232.png|Uno de los amigos de Fluttershy trae queso para Pinkie. Too233.png|Toma un poco de queso. Too234.png|No importará si lo hago. Too235.png|¡Yummy! Too236.png|Un poco fibrosa, sin embargo. Too237.png| Too238.png| Too239.png| Too240.png| Too241.png|Fluttershy confundida "¿Quién es AppleJohn?" Too242.png| Too243.png| Too244.png| Too245.png|No puedo decidir. Too246.png|No puedo respirar... Too247.png|"¡Los muros se juntan!" Too248.png|"¿Muros? Pero estamos al aire libre." Too249.png|¡Ogh! Too250.png| Too251.png|"Vaya... ¿Fue algo que dije?" Too252.png|No lo sé. Too253.png|¡Sí! Too254.png| Cara a cara con su clon Too255.png| Too256.png| Too257.png|Rainbow Dash no está de humor Too258.png| Too259.png| Too260.png|Preparándose para atrapar a alguna dormilona Too261.png|Dashie asomándose. Too262.png|Pinkie saltando Too263.png|Pinkie cae. Too264.png|Tan liviana como un papel. Too265.png|"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Too266.png|¡Es una maniobra llamada el misterio Münchhausen! Too267.png| Too268.png| Too269.png| Too270.png| Too271.png| Too272.png|"Duplicados de ti. ¿Ah?" Too273.png| Too274.png|No importa. Too275.png| Too276.png| Too277.png| Too278.png| Too279.png| Too280.png| Too281.png| Too282.png| Too283.png| Too284.png|Pinkie loquilla. Too285.png| Too286.png| Too287.png| Too288.png| Too290.png| Too291.png| Too292.png| Duplicar a más Pinkie Pies Too293.png|¡Mira, una doble mia! Too294.png| Too295.png| Too296.png| Too297.png| Too298.png| Too299.png| Too300.png| Too301.png| Too302.png| Too303.png| Too304.png| Too305.png| Too306.png| Too307.png| Too308.png|¡Pinkie Pies, en marcha! Too309.png| Too310.png|El Pinkie Sentido está cosquilleando... Too311.png|Esto no va a ser nada bueno Too312.png|¡Oh, no! Too313.png| Too314.png|¡Diversión! ¡Diversión! ¡Diversión! ¡Diversión! Too315.png| Too316.png|Perfecto. Muy bien, vámonos. ¡Demasiadas Pinkie Pies! Too317.png|¡Sigan a la líder! Too318.png|El ejército de Pinkie Too319.png|¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de silbar? Too320.png| Too321.png| Too322.png|"Pero antes, un examen de los nombres que les enseñé. " Too323.png|"¡Applejack!" Too324.png|"¡Fluttershy!" Too325.png|"¡Pinkie Pie!" Too326.png|"Excelente" Too327.png| Too328.png| Too329.png| Too330.png| Too331.png|Rainbow Dash actuando genial, completamente ajena al clon de Pinkie Pie. Too332.png|¡El ataque de los clones! Too333.png|"¡AAAA..." Too334.png|"-Chúu!" Too335.png| Too336.png|"¿Qué está-?" Too337.png| Too338.png| Too339.png| Too340.png| Too341.png|Paseo a Pinkie-lomo. Too342.png|Pinkie trayéndole a Rainbow Dash "algo vaporoso". Too343.png| Too344.png| Too345.png|Rainbow Dash se defiende desde la tabla de Pinkie. Too346.png| Too347.png| Too348.png|¡Hey, es Meadow Song! Too349.png|Esto sólo puede terminar en lágrimas... Too350.png| Too351.png|Las Pinkie Pies causan problemas en la construcción del granero. Too352.png|Las Pinkies invaden la construcción del granero. Too353.png| Too354.png| Too355.png|¡Ohhh, noooo! Too356.png|Rápidamente, escapan de la escena del crimen antes de que sea demasiado tarde Too357.png|Pinkie Pie bailando el Gangnam Style Too358.png| Too359.png| Too360.png| Too361.png| Too362.png|Otro miembro de la familia de Apple aparece brevemente. Too363.png| Too364.png| Too365.png| Too366.png| Too367.png| Too368.png| Too369.png| Too370.png|¡Pinkie Estampida! ¡Corre! Too371.png| Too372.png|"¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he hecho?!" Too373.png| Encontrar una manera de resolver el problema Too374.png|¿El Dr. Whooves visita la piscina, también? ¡Hay dos de entre la multitud! Too375.png|Una multitud enfurecida en la puerta de Twilight. Too376.png| Too378.png|Multitud enojada de ponis. Too379.png| Too380.png| Too381.png| Too382.png| Too383.png| Too384.png| Too385.png| Too386.png| Too387.png| Too388.png| Too389.png| Too390.png| Too391.png| Too392.png| Too393.png| Too394.png| Too395.png| Too396.png| Too397.png| Too398.png| Too399.png| Too400.png| Too401.png|¡Yo soy la original! Too402.png|¡No, yo soy la original! Too403.png| Too404.png| Too405.png| Too406.png|Yo soy la original... Too407.png|Espera, ¿por qué discuten? Too408.png| Too409.png| Too410.png| Too411.png| Too412.png| Too413.png| Too414.png| Too415.png| Too416.png| Too417.png| Too418.png| Too419.png| Averiguando quién es la verdadera Pinkie Too420.png| Too421.png| Too422.png| Too423.png| Too424.png|"Tal vez aquella es la original." Too425.png|La verdadera Pinkie Pie Too426.png| Too427.png| Too428.png|No puede decir si ella es la verdadera Pinkie Too429.png| Too430.png| Too431.png| Too432.png| Too433.png| Too444.png| Too445.png| Too446.png| Too447.png| Too448.png| Too449.png| Too450.png| Too451.png| Too452.png| Too453.png| Too454.png| Too455.png| Too456.png| Too457.png| Too458.png| Too459.png| Too460.png| Too461.png| La prueba Too462.png|Spike parece un muñeco hipnotizado. Too463.png| Too464.png|Twilight y Spike reunidos con sus amigas para buscarle una solución al problema. Too465.png| Too466.png| Too467.png| Too468.png| Too469.png| Too470.png|Un ejército de Pinkie Pies Too471.png|Persiguiendo a las Pinkies Too472.png| Too473.png| Too474.png|Qué golpe tan fuerte Too475.png|"¡Arre Pinkies! ¡Arre!" Too476.png|Las Pinkies se dirigen hacia la alcaldía. Too477.png| Too478.png| Too479.png|Twilight les da la bienvenida a las Pinkies Pies. Too480.png| Too481.png| Too482.png|"¡Siéntense!" Pinkie clones sitting down S3E03.png| Too484.png| Too485.png|"¿Por diversión?" Too486.png|"No, justo lo contrario, de hecho." Too487.png|Dash con la verdadera Pinkie. Too488.png| Too489.png|"Siéntala aquí con las otras." Too490.png|"Pinkies, las trajimos aquí por un examen." Too491.png|¡Aghhh! Too492.png|"Descuiden, es un examen simple. De los más simples que hay." Too493.png| Too494.png|"La cortina, por favor." Too495.png|"El examen..." Too496.png|"¡Es mirar como se seca la pintura!" Too497.png|¡Qué horror! Too498.png|"En sus marcas..." Too499.png|"Listas..." Too500.png|"¡Fuera!" Too501.png|Oww, ¿Por qué no podría ver crecer la hierba? Too502.png| Too503.png|"¡Qué emocionante!" Too504.png|"Okey. Tal vez no tan emocionante." Too505.png|Rainbow mirando la hora Too506.png|Un clon de Pinkie debatiendo si quiere explotar, o seguir mirando la pared. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Too507.png|"Oh, miren ese pájaro." (Elección equivocada del clon de Pinkie) Too508.png|El clon de Pinkie se vuelve como un gran globo. Too509.png|Esto no es nada divertido. Too510.png|"Miren. Revoto y toco el techo." Too511.png| Too512.png|"¿Eso es un sapo mitad naranja?" Too513.png|"¡De lujo!" Too514.png|"Mira lo que hago con mis cascos." Too515.png| Too516.png|El clon de Pinkie se sorprende de que la cuarta pared se puede romper Too517.png| Categoría:Galería de Episodio Categoría:Galería